


[PODFIC] Number Cruncher

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychic Abilities, Teambuilding, Telepathy, Tony Feels, Tony thinks weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author: "Everyone he's ever worked with agrees Tony Stark is impulsive and reckless. If that's the case, though, why is he still around?"  Also, on livejournal: "When Clint gains the power to hear the Avenger's thoughts, he learns some surprising things about his teammates."</p><p>From the reader: "One of the best, most concise insights into the way Tony Stark thinks that I've ever read."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Number Cruncher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cauldronofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Number Cruncher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452516) by [cauldronofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom). 



Podfic recording of CauldronofDoom's story, one of my favorites!

Length: 18 min, 27 sec  
Format: MP3  
Size:17 MB

Direct Download: [Podfic of Number Cruncher](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/yqqjwz)

Streaming:  


Text: [Number Cruncher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/452516)

 

As always, please leave feedback on the author's site to let her know that you enjoyed her story, and, if you have any suggestions on how I might improve my recordings in the future, PLEASE let me know, with as much specific detail as possible (especially if you use Audacity).


End file.
